


Shift

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would always look at you with this glint in her eye, and this small smile, and quietly say to your father, “She always was a late bloomer.”<br/>What did that even mean? You were top in your class, had plenty of friends, grew out of your braces and were quite the young lady, if you did say so yourself. So you did. <br/>This time when she muttered it to you dad, you said, “Grandma, what exactly do you mean?”<br/>“Oh. You’ll see soon enough, dear. By this Friday, I’m sure.”<br/>Well. That was oddly specific.<br/>Looking up the date on your phone to see if it had any special significance, you found nothing, except that it was a full moon. <br/>Okay. You eyed your grandmother for a moment before shaking your head, and locking your phone. That old woman was crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Pack x Reader**

**This is a story I have had in my mind for quite a while. It will be pretty long, and I only put “pack x reader” because I’m not entirely sure how I want it to end or go just yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Words:** 1,871

 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of. There may be in later parts, but this is just mainly funny fluff.

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

Xxx

You think you have your map laid out in front of you, your path meticulously planned, and suddenly it’s ripped. The pieces scatter in the wind, your life blowing away before your very eyes. The plotted path now a pathetic puzzle, sections missing, already gone in the gust.

And it’s as if instantly, the world is a little less bright, colors a dull memory, something only found in fairytales, but at the same time you see them all as if it was the first time. Bright, and fresh, and new, and lasting. You don’t know quite how to feel except numb.

  
Pictures you once took for granted, moaned about the announcement of, “Oh! Just one quick pic!” suddenly hold the world. They aren’t worth a thousand words, they are worth so much more. They become your currency. So many things held in the palm of your hand like a smile, a dimple, and eyes that used to get lost in your own.

Tasks that were once mundane now hold a sparkle, and shine with a newness you never expected. Rearranging your sock drawer suddenly is an activity you look forward to, cleaning the bathroom is tolerable, and folding laundry a sort of game.

  
Your whole life is like those Sparklers you get as a kid, where they get lit and burn bright, but only for a moment. And you swing them, and make them dance, forming shapes and letters into the air that didn’t exist until you thought them.

Then it’s gone, and you are surrounded by darkness. Your eyes adjust and all you see is the faint orange embers left in the sparkly wake. It smells burnt, and clouds of smoke hold the shapes you made briefly before floating away, dissipating, disappearing, morphing, until they cease to exist.

The dark can be scary. Consuming, terrifying, until your parent takes your hand and holds it, smiling and ushering you inside. Back to the light. Back to the laughter. Back home.

But this was different. This was when the power is out and your flashlight dies and you stub your toe on thin air.

The nightmare was too real, the images of fights in your head, of bump in the night fangs and claws, glowing eyes all too real.

“Y/N, come back to me,” you heard. The voice was faint and had a ring of reality to it, so different from the world in your head, such a stark contrast to the violence. “Can you hear me?”

The voice crescendoed into your mind, the chaos of the dream going still, deathly quiet, in a silent scream.

You fought to open your eyes, the void in front of you threatening to consume you, swallow you whole if you didn’t leave soon.

  
“Y/N,” a hand on your cheek, so warm and soft. The breath on your face hot and quick. Words tinged with truth begging you to come back. Back to the light. Back to the laughter. Back home.

  
Your eyes flew open to see your mother staring down at you, concern in her eyes, among other things. Blinking, staring blankly back at her, your face felt wet.

“You were crying,” she whispered, wiping your cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Narrowing her eyebrows at your silence she tilted her head. “Are you okay?”

You sat up in the hospital bed, hearing the heart rate monitor start to spike. It was coming. You could feel it. And apparently so could your Golden Retriever, Charlie, who stared up at you calmly, sitting beside the hospital bed. If you didn’t get out of here soon, it would happen. You would shift and your whole world would slide right along with it.

Yanking the IV out of your arm, the wound healing instantly, you stalked toward the door of the room purposefully, Charlie trotting along without question.

“Y/N, where are you going?” your mother’s voice called to your back as you slipped on the clothes folded neatly over the chair in the corner. They were bloody and torn, but smelled of fabric softener. _Who would wash these_?

Turning to Charlie, you looked at him, speaking quietly. “Stay.” He cocked his head to the side almost pleadingly. He wanted to come with you. You repeated the command. “Stay.” His head straightened in acceptance. You pointed at your mother, your eyes never leaving the dog’s. “Heel. Watch.” He knew what that meant. You had trained him well. Trotting over to your mother, he leaned against her left side, standing tall, keeping watch over her.

“Y/N, where are you going?” your mother questioned once again.

You looked to her briefly before turning and leaving the room, shrugging on your jacket as you spoke.

“To get my answers.”

Xxx

_Three weeks earlier_

“Sit,” you commanded the young pup in front of you, elongating the word as you pulled the treat higher above his nose, drawing his attention skyward. As soon as his butt hit the ground, you praised him, lavishing him with pets and the treat. He tackled you in your squatted position and you laughed, beginning to roll in the grass with the pup.

“Wow. You’re really good with dogs,” you heard a male voice say behind you, causing you to whirl around quickly, rising to your feet.

Standing in front of you was a guy about your age, you’d seen him around school, and come to think of it, you shared a few classes. Smiling, you extended a hand toward him, laughing lightly. “Thanks! You’ll have to forgive me, I recognize your face, but your name is just not wanting to come along with it.”

He chuckled, shaking your hand firmly. “Scott. Scott McCall.” 

“Oh, yeah! You work at the animal clinic!” You pointed to him, waving your finger gently, as if he didn’t know you were talking about him. Realizing it was a dumb gesture, you lowered your hand, tucking it into your back pocket. 

“Yeah, I help Deaton out. I really admire what you do, helping out the dogs from the local shelter.” 

You waved him off, but you felt your face splitting grin turn up your cheeks, so you looked down at the ground quickly, blushing, before firmly sticking both of your hands in your back pockets so as to avoid further stupid gesturing. 

“No, really! So many of those guys get passed by, it’s really sad. Anyone who has a heart for animals - especially dogs - is a special kind of person.”

You looked up at him, your smile finally more subdued. He spoke about the dogs as if they were people. A lot like you did. A tugging on your shoe pulled your attention away from your classmate, and the little brown ball of energy you had been working with regained your attention as he focused on your shoelaces. 

“Well, apparently, I have wasted too much of my little friend’s time, here,” you said in a ridiculous voice, leaning down and scooping up the little puppy as it wiggled in your arms, tail going around in circles like a jet propeller. 

Scott reached out, ruffling the little guy’s ears, and the puppy went instantly still, staring at the boy as if he held all the secrets of the world. 

“Tell me how you did that….” You mused quietly, looking up to Scott with wide eyes of mock naivety. “Does he have an off button I don’t know about?”

With a nervous laugh, Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Apparently.”

Xxx

Your grandmother had come to visit. 

For which you were not entirely thrilled. 

Sure, she gave you a present each visit, and yes, she was a sweet old lady, but she was just…. _Weird_.

She would always look at you with this _glint_ in her eye, and this _small_ smile, and quietly say to your father, “She always was a late bloomer.”

What did that even mean? You were top in your class, had plenty of friends, grew out of your braces and were quite the young lady, if you did say so yourself. So you did. 

This time when she muttered it to you dad, you said, “Grandma, what exactly do you mean?”

“Oh. You’ll see soon enough, dear. By this Friday, I’m sure.”

Well. That was oddly _specific_.

Looking up the date on your phone to see if it had any special significance, you found nothing, except that it was a full moon. 

_Okay_. You eyed your grandmother for a moment before shaking your head, and locking your phone. That old woman was crazy. 

Xxx

The next day at school, you felt a tap on your shoulder as you rifled through your locker. A quick glance over your shoulder showed Scott and his best friend Stiles smiling at you. A bit too widely. 

Putting the last book in and closing the door, you turned to face them, trying to keep the smile on your face easy as it tried to pull into a wary scowl. “Hey! What’s up?”

“You know Stiles, right?” Scott put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, and you nodded. 

“I know _of_ him, but I don’t _know_ him. Nice to _finally_ meet you, Stiles.” You held up your hand in a little wave, which he returned with an easy grin, helping to settle the awkward air surrounding this conversation.

For some reason, whenever Scott was nearby lately, you felt tense. Almost territorial, but that was ridiculous. Chalking it all up to hormones or stress, you just let it roll off your back. 

“He and I are going to help Deaton bathe some of the dogs at the clinic later today before they go into surgery tomorrow. A few of our other friends will be there, too. I was wondering, if since you love dogs so much, and they obviously listen to you, if you might want to-”

“I’d love to!” You cut him off. “Oh. Sorry. You say ‘dog’ and I just automatically say ‘yes’.” You chuckled nervously, feeling a little more at ease when Scott simply smiled brightly at you. “That was going to end in an invitation, right?”

He laughed. “Yes. You can help Stiles. He is thinking of going into, er…. Something related to dogs, and needs some help getting started. You know, the basics.”

“Sounds good to me! I’ll help whoever needs it.” You smiled as the bell rang, setting a time and walking the opposite way, towards your class. 

You could have sworn you heard Stiles whisper shout the words ‘lycanthropy’, ‘wolf whisperer’, and something about ‘Friday’.

Friday. The word echoed in your head, making some gut feeling hit you, like the urge to run. Startled by the warning bell, you looked over your shoulder and saw the two boys staring at your curiously. 

Ducking your head, you entered the room and took a seat. Unfortunately the clock would only tick closer to Friday with every second that passed by, each one making you want to run farther. 

But at the same time, a glance out the window at the tree line of the woods surrounding the school, a calmness settling around your heart as you took in the shadows cast by the branches…. It couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
